Love Hurts
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry and Lucius have an accident that forces them to bond. But things aren't going well. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Love Hurts

By Keikokin

Word count 4640

Test read by Laney

Date: 7/25/05

Beta'd by Allexandrya

Warnings: Fluff, OOC, MPREG

A/N:** Indicates the sonorous charm making words louder**

Summary: Harry and Lucius have an accident that forces them to bond. But things aren't going well.

Rating: PG13/R

Harry slid the door closed to the train compartment and sat next to Draco.

"I don't know how I can tell them," Harry said softly.

"They will find out. There's no way they cannot notice, Harry." Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder to offer him a small bit of comfort.

"Will we still be friends?" Harry looked at Draco hopefully.

"Of course we will. Although it will be odd at first with my housemates; I know I never saw this coming. I'm sure they didn't either." Draco sighed. "At least we won the case."

"Small comfort, really, no offense," Harry commented.

"None taken, I still don't understand why you didn't just go ahead to the school with him."

Harry shrugged. "I felt like a bird in a gilded cage. Don't get me wrong, your house is incredible Draco, it's just that…"

"Right, being stuck with someone, so suddenly like that, who you don't even like, well… I could tell it was a strain. Sometimes I wonder if it was the best thing to keep it out of the papers."

"No, I'm glad you listened to Lucius on that one. I don't need to be famous for one more bizarre thing."

"I think he's still rather grateful you got him out of Azkaban."

"It was the least I could do with all the information he gave me and then fighting at my side to kill Voldemort."

There was a moment of silence. Then Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment looking at Draco and Harry strangely. Harry stood. "I'll see you later then, Draco?"

"Sure, Harry," Draco watched as Harry closed the doors then looked back to his two confused friends.

"Draco, what the bloody hell is going on?" Gregory asked first. Crabbe's mouth was still hanging open.

"Let's wait until everyone is here. I want to repeat this as few times as possible." Crabbe and Goyle sat back to wait. Within moments Pansy and Blaise entered the compartment sliding the door home behind them.

"Good, now that you're all here I have some news," Draco began. Pansy and Blaise sat down quickly eager for some good gossip, or better yet some real news.

"Father married Harry Potter over the holidays," Draco said quickly then sat back to watch how his friends took the bomb. Blaise broke out laughing, Pansy looked suspicious, Crabbe was flapping his mouth open and shut and Goyle was biting his lip. "SHUT UP, BLAISE!"

Blaise quieted instantly. "You're serious," Greg said.

"Yes, I am. There was a bit of a muck up at the jewelers. Apparently both father and Harry have the same eye for jewelry. They both tried on the exact same bonding bracelet, part of a matched set and…"

"Holy shite," Pansy gasped. Draco figured she'd catch on first since she loved jewelry. "They were instantly bonded, and so they had to get married."

"Wait a minute; I thought with bonding bracelets you had to shag the person right away!" Vincent suddenly shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Draco hissed. "Well, of course they did. But father wanted to do it right, in case Harry got pregnant, so they got married properly."

"You should sue," Blaise laughed.

"We did and won, honestly, Zabini, what else did you expect?" Draco shook his head. "You realize, of course, that they have to be together a certain amount of time each day."

"Why how long ago did this happen?" Pansy frowned.

"On Potter's birthday, July 31st. That's why he was at the jewelers, thought he'd buy himself something to cheer himself up." Draco sighed.

"You sound sorry for the git," Blaise hissed.

"Blaise if you saw, like father and I did, how and where he was living? Let me tell you I'll never think of him the same, and the bruises!"

"Bruises?" Greg asked.

"Potter…"

"You better get used to calling him Harry," Pansy giggled.

"Right, Harry was living with these muggle relatives of his mother and they beat him and used him as a servant. Why I've seen father treat house elves better." Draco shivered at the memory. "They actually insisted father pay them for the loss of Harry's services."

"Poor Harry," Pansy's lower lip trembled. The others shot her a look. "Well, I mean even a Gryffindor doesn't deserve that, does he?"

"He did save us from taking the Mark," Vincent whispered.

They all nodded and Draco rubbed his still clean arm. "Let me tell you, father was none too pleased at the jewelers, then to have to buy his husband's freedom?"

"I would have liked to have seen that," Blaise grinned.

Draco shivered. "I'll put in a pensive for you."

The Slytherins were all silent for a moment. "What about your mum?" Greg asked.

"You twit, she ran off with that oaf a Death Eater, remember?" Pansy smacked Greg in the head.

"Oh right," Vince said as Greg rubbed his head.

"So is Harry getting a room with your father?" Pansy asked.

"I suppose so, he went ahead to get everything sorted out." Draco sighed.

"Do the Weasel and Mudblood know?" Blaise asked.

"No, Harry went to go tell them." Draco answered.

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini shot out of their seats. "Let's go watch the Weasel explode!" They poured out the door and ran down the aisle laughing.

Draco sighed and looked out the window. Pansy sat next to him. "There's more, isn't there?"

Without turning Draco answered her. "They aren't getting along so well, Pansy, not at all."

"Well, that's to be expected, isn't it?" Pansy asked.

Draco didn't answer. He wasn't sure how to tell Pansy that he really wanted them to be happy. If they were happy maybe he could finally have a brother or a sister.

Soon the rest of their gang fell into compartment laughing hysterically about how badly Ron and the Gryffindors had taken the news. Draco bit his lip and continued to look out the window, feeling more depressed. Pansy joined him.

Harry walked sadly to the back of the train to sit with some first years. He pointedly ignored them as they whispered pointing to his scar. They became more excited when they saw the diamond encrusted wedding band on his hand and bonding bracelet on his arm. Eventually Harry got up, walked to the caboose and stared out over the railing.

As expected, Ron had totally flipped. Hermione said she'd read all about bonding bracelets and began to rattle everything off about them. But Ron was yelling, screaming and shouting all the while. Then he saw the wedding ring and really hit the roof about what a rich snob Harry would now be since he was a Malfoy. Only Neville seemed to see his pain and looked at him sympathetically. Harry sighed and looked out over the landscape, the wind whipping through his hair as he tried to forget all of it, even for a bit.

When it grew dark and Harry was just starting to realize he was chilled to the bone, he noticed that he was no longer alone. He looked into the now familiar grey eyes of his new friend and step-son, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey," Harry said after a bit.

"You'll catch your death out here, or is that the idea?" Draco asked.

Harry looked away, but Draco could see the tears. "Everyone gets landed with me, Draco. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, we've been over this. It's not your fault. Come inside and eat something off the trolley. Father will have my head if you get sick from one train ride." Harry shrugged and followed Draco inside, lost in thought.

James Potter was Harry's father, but that was how Lucius treated him, as if he were another son. One he just happened to have sex with one night. But to Harry it was more. Lucius knew he was a virgin and was more tender and loving than Harry could have ever dreamed. Harry had been scared out of his living mind, especially when he saw how well endowed his new husband was. Lucius had taken him to heaven that night. Harry thought he'd finally found love.

But when he'd woken up in the middle of the night, he was cold and alone. Lucius only appeared from that point on when he was feeling weak from being apart from Harry. During those times he gave Harry fatherly advice, made suggestions on grooming and what he should study during the year. Harry felt his heart break, especially since they had to touch during those times.

When Lucius wasn't around he found a new friend in Draco. Harry didn't know what he would have done without Draco. Without even asking Draco had seemed to sense what was going on and was a rock of comfort. He busied Harry with practice games of Quidditch, horseback riding and swimming.

Draco nudged Harry to eat and mechanically he ate the chocolate Draco had bought for him and shoved into his hands. In a waking daze, he looked around him to find that Draco had settled him into the Slytherin compartment, but only Pansy was there. He went to go secure Harry's baggage leaving him alone with the girl.

She sat next to Harry and took his arm. "You know with time he might fall in love with you, too. It gives us something in common, doesn't it? I mean I've been waiting for Draco to notice me for years."

Harry looked at Pansy if for the first time. "I'm sorry, Pansy."

A sad smile crossed her face. "It's okay, Harry; I just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

Harry kissed her cheek then looked out the window as tears ran down his cheek. "Gee, Harry, I've never seen a guy cry before, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and Pansy bit her lip as her eyes went wide. "Harry…"

Quickly, Harry shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "But Harry you have to tell him!"

"No, don't you see? He already resents me. How much worse will that be when he finds out? Please, Pansy, you can't tell. I'm not having it." Harry choked looking desperately for the girl to nod. She did. He looked out the window quickly as Draco returned.

Draco watched Pansy who was acting very oddly. One minute she'd be crying and looking sympathetically at Harry, the next fuming with steam coming out of her ears, tapping her foot looking ready to tear someone apart. Then she'd see Draco and it seemed like she was trying desperately to say something with her eyes, almost the way Dobby his old house elf used to. The whole process would then repeat. Draco was relieved when they changed into their robes and left the train.

Pansy was still acting oddly off the train. She was almost acting like Harry was a crown prince or something. Pansy helped Harry with the door to the carriage. She helped him get on, and then helped him get off the carriage. After the ride they took a minute to have a rather furious little row before Harry got out and stormed up the castle with Pansy running full out after him. Draco scratched his head trying to figure it out and in the end gave up.

Harry was gasping as he reached the door and swung it open, only to find Lucius waiting for him inside. "We Malfoys do not run, nor do we pant."

Lowering his head he nodded. "Yes, Lucius."

"Hmm, I will sit at the Head Table and will take the seat of the DADA professor since Dumbledore has yet to find one." Lucius informed Harry coldly. "After the meal I will come to collect you. We need to spend time together." Not waiting for a response Lucius swept into the Great Hall.

"Lucius," Harry whispered watching his husband walk away.

"Oh Harry," Pansy put an arm through his and walked him into the Great Hall. "Harry, please think about this. Think about what you're doing," she whispered.

"I have thought about it, Pansy. It would be tantamount to cruelty." Harry sighed and pushing off went to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

Pansy sought out Draco quickly, but he took her eagerness to talk to him the wrong way. He thought she was flirting shamelessly and told her so. It was all she could do not to smack all of them. She continued to fume as she watched Harry falling apart and Lucius playing the part of the Ice King of Slytherin.

As dinner ended and Dumbledore finished his speeches Pansy watched everyone file out. But she waited. She saw Lucius get up and head toward the Gryffindor table were Harry sat like a piece of parcel post waiting for pickup. She lost it.

Pansy mustered all of courage and stood resolute at 5'9" and marched to intercept Lucius. He eyed her with one eyebrow. She smacked him sharply across the face, the sound resounding in the Great Hall.

"He deserves better, they both do. It's terrible what's going to happen and you don't even care! You're a MONSTER!" She ran from the room. Harry sat frozen at his seat and several of the teachers who were still in the room were glaring. Lucius lifted a hand to his cheek as if in a delayed reaction, incredulous that anyone had the nerve to slap him. Harry looked to where Pansy had run out and couldn't help admire her spirit.

"Come Harry!" Lucius snapped. Harry stood up carefully and followed his husband out of the room.

Albus and Minerva were the last to watch them go. "Oh Albus, isn't there anything we can do?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Minerva." He took her arm and led her from the Hall.

"I cannot believe the nerve of that child! How dare she raise a hand to me!" Lucius was ranting as he had been for the last ten minutes. Harry was fighting not to smile. This was one of his favorite times of day.

He and Lucius were sitting side by side on the small settee in their suite holding hands. For those few precious minutes each day that totaled two hours, they just held hands. Lucius always seemed like he didn't notice. But sometimes Harry could just loose himself in it, and pretend.

It was sad, and it wasn't much, but it was all he had. Eventually, the bond would strengthen and they wouldn't even need this. They would only need to be in each other's presence.

Harry dreaded the very thought. He smiled as he remembered those first days where Lucius had to sit with his arm around Harry, cuddled together. "Did you miss me?" Harry asked softly.

"We were apart less than a day. Really Harry what a silly thing to ask. I am not three, nor are you. Malfoys don't need…." Harry blocked the rest out. It hurt too much. He thought about what he would do if Lucius really cared about him. It was just easier that way. Sometimes Harry worried about the little world of denial he was slipping into, maybe he would go mad. And sometimes that sounded like a wonderful way out.

Lucius stood, letting go of Harry's hand and told him to go to bed. Harry didn't move he simply was staring off. Lucius furrowed his brow as his heart sank. It was more and more the case that Harry would go off into this daze.

Perhaps if Harry could find a younger lover, he would be happy. He deserved someone better and younger than he. After all his own wife didn't stay with him, why should Harry?

Lucius chided himself as he went to bed. He thought of the first night he'd been together with Harry. For the first time in years he allowed all of his passion out. He'd made love to Harry.

Harry Potter, who he'd admired in secret for years, was his husband. Harry was his for the taking. Lucius knew it was wrong. He knew that Harry was too young and deserved better. But he had an opportunity and was going to take it.

Since then he'd done everything he could to push Harry away. It would be for the best. He'd condensed years of acting cold and aloof into what he'd thrown at Harry. Lucius could never let Harry know. Harry deserved better. He would have better, Lucius would see to it.

Once they could be apart he'd find some nice wizard or witch, then he and Harry would be divorced only needing to see each other in a very civilized manner to satisfy the magic of the bracelets. Someday Harry would thank him. He'd come to understand that Lucius was doing this for his own good, and for the best reason.

Lucius had to do it, because he loved Harry.

And someday Harry would understand that and be grateful for everything. Lucius sighed unhappily and fell into yet another troubled sleep.

Pansy had taken to shadowing Harry Potter Malfoy everywhere he went. If she couldn't make him see sense the least she could do is prevent him from doing this. At first she staked out the Infirmary, sure that Harry would just ask the Medi-witch to do something, but he hadn't.

Then it clicked. He was going to make it look like an accident. She followed Harry throwing up cushioning and repelling charms when he almost fell down the stairs Pansy made a beaker explode in Potions when Harry was going to drink a toxin. But what really terrified her was Harry had been made Gryffindor Team Quidditch Captain. How could she prevent Harry Potter, Seeker extraordinaire from playing Quidditch?

She despaired. Pansy had appointed herself Godmother to that unborn child and she was determined to save its life. She was starting to lose sleep, and her grades were slipping. Draco was starting to look at her oddly. She'd begun to memorize Draco's schedule as well. If Draco was with Harry, he'd protect Harry just so as not to incur the wrath of his father. This meant that Pansy would get some time to do homework, or sleep.

Draco sat in the Quidditch stands watching the first match of the season Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. He was certain Harry would catch the snitch in minutes as he'd been practicing like a madman. Draco could not remember a time when Harry had spent that much time on a broom. And he had watched Harry for years.

His father said coolly next to him, watching his husband fly around with a raised eyebrow. Indeed Draco's own eyebrow was raised. He didn't understand what the hell Harry was doing. Usual standard operating procedure for any Seeker was to stay the hell out of the way until they saw the Snitch. This way they could avoid all injury.

Yet Harry seemed to be purposefully dodging through the game. It almost seemed like he wanted to get hit. But that didn't make any sense. And Harry was team captain, what was he thinking about out there? Maybe it was some new strategy.

As if that was not weird enough, Pansy was sitting on Draco's other side, muttering what sounded like protection charms and shields. Draco scratched his head. Pansy had gotten very weird lately. She was pale, losing weight, there were bags under her eyes and she'd taken to watching clocks and running from the room like she was on fire. All the Slytherin's had noticed. Draco was starting to think she was cracking up.

"Someone should really notify her parents," Lucius whispered into his son's ear seeing where he was looking. "She hasn't been right since that first day here. Do you know she had the nerve to slap me?"

Draco's head whipped around. "What?"

"Really Draco, you should clean out your ears. I said, quite clearly, she slapped me the night of the Welcoming Feast. Then she ranted on. It was quite disturbing I assure you."

Draco was hopeful this first hint at the madness which had consumed his friend would explain what had happened. "Father, please can you recall what she said?"

"Some rubbish about, _"He deserves better, they both do. It's terrible what's going to happen and you don't even care! You're a MONSTER!"_ Lucius snorted. "Mad as a Hatter! Mind you I was very upset that night."

Draco rubbed the back of his neck. He watched Harry once more almost dive into a bludgers way. Or at least that's how it seemed. When he caught the snitch, seemingly almost by accident, Harry looked actually torn. Draco thought he looked upset and relieved? Harry was always triumphant after a catch. What was going on? He looked again at Pansy who was smiling and gasping for air. He made his mind up right then and there he would be out of the loop no longer.

It took him a few days to corner Pansy. In the same amount of time he realized that she had become Harry's shadow. He also noticed Harry had become incredibly accident prone, more so than usual. Pansy had saved his life on numerous occasions. She actually didn't see the one time that Harry almost fell out a window and Draco had to quickly throw up a shield charm. When Harry went to bed Draco confronted her.

"Pansy, what the hell is going on? Why is Harry so accident prone all of the sudden and why didn't you tell me?"

The young woman turned white, which was saying something since she'd grown remarkably pale since school began. "And why did you slap my father?"

Pansy tried to run, but she was so tired Draco caught her easily. "I can't tell you, Draco." Pansy wailed.

"Is he trying to kill himself?" Draco asked with concern. He knew Harry was depressed, but would he do that?

"It's worse than that, although he doesn't have much time left. He might get desperate and try," Pansy bit her lip. "I'm so tired, Draco." With that she fainted in Draco's arms.

Concerned Draco took her straight to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey looked her over. "Poor thing absolutely exhausted. She simply collapsed. Mr. Malfoy, please let the Headmaster know. She cannot attend any classes for at least a week. Perhaps a fortnight."

Draco nodded and made his way to the Headmaster's office lost in thought. Something was ticking at the back of his brain, but it was elusive and making him doubt his own sanity. He failed to even notice that the gargoyle had already opened up the entrance to the Headmasters office. Shaking his head he mounted the stairs two at a time and then knocked on the door.

"Enter," the Headmaster called out. He looked over his glasses. "Ah yes, Draco, is Harry well?"

Draco frowned. "Actually I'm here about Pansy. She's collapsed."

"I'm not surprised. She's done an outstanding job, don't you think?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course it helps that I'm not sure he can actually force himself to do it. He only seems to try when she's around. You of course, will take over looking after Harry for her?"

Draco was about to speak when the Headmaster interrupted him. "Oh my, it is quite late, very much past curfew. Please tell your father congratulations for me, would you? Goodnight, Draco." With that the Headmaster pointedly pushed Draco out the door and closed it behind him, driving a dead bolt home behind him.

Dazed and confused, Draco stumbled toward the Slytherin common rooms hoping a good night's sleep would help him figure everything out.

Draco woke no closer to the truth than he had been before. He was so frustrated he was tempted to ask Granger to help sort it out. But Granger had fastened herself to Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. It seemed only Neville talked to Harry. So it was Neville that Draco sought out.

He managed to catch the Gryffindor outside of Herbology. "Longbottom!"

"Malfoy?" Neville looked like a mouse ready to flee.

"Easy, Longbottom, I need to talk to you. Have you noticed Harry acting strangely?" Draco asked while dragging him by the robes out of sight.

"Well he's been sick to his stomach. So I gave him some peppermint tea. Why?" Neville frowned as Draco filled him in on everything. But Neville just looked as bewildered as he felt.

Draco sighed. "Look, if you notice anything at all let me know." Draco stormed off leaving Neville confused.

It was as Draco sat waiting for Pansy to wake up that weekend when she mumbled something that threw him off. "Godmother," Pansy giggled in her sleep. "My duty," She mumbled and rolled over.

_Godmother? Her duty? What the_…suddenly it all added up. _Sickness… godmother…Congratulate his father for the headmaster…he doesn't have much time left…might get desperate and try. _Draco gulped and looked at the clock. Today was another Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Draco ran out the door and ran full tilt toward the pitch where the game was already underway. He only hoped he was in time.

Draco was panting as he sat down next to his father with his wand out. Lucius frowned. "Draco, what in the world?"

"Father, help me protect Harry." Draco scanned the skies trying to find his stepfather.

"Protect Harry from what?" Lucius asked curious at his son's behavior.

"Himself, the stupid git," Draco snapped. "I can't believe him. Why didn't he just tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Lucius was trying to remain patient.

Draco didn't even look at his father as he dropped the bomb. "Father, Harry is pregnant. The reason he's been flying so erratically is to get hurt, so he doesn't carry the baby to term. He doesn't think you want it, or him."

"WHAT?" Lucius roared. Then he began to add it all up. _Crying at a drop of a hat…sleeping so much…all that peppermint tea._ He stood straight up and looked desperately for Harry. "That idiot! Doesn't he realize how much I love him!"

Draco smiled. "Really, father? What an emotional display."

"OH shut up. Where is he? Oh Merlin, I'll never forgive myself if he…" Just then a scream went up from the stands as Harry tumbled from the sky. Lucius yelled loudly, thanks to a fast sonorous charm aimed at his throat. "**ACCIO HARRY!**" Boomed out over the stadium as Lucius saved his husband.

Harry fell neatly into Lucius' arms, due in part to the cushioning charm that Draco cast. "**Talk to me, Harry, what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby alright?**"

"Got so dizzy," Harry whispered. "You know?"

"**Yes, I just found out. Why didn't you tell me?"** Lucius was holding back tears, as the whole stadium looked on.

"I didn't want to burden you. This way, you could divorce me." Harry whispered.

"**Burden me? Are you insane? I want to have children. I thought you wanted to divorce me, so you could be with someone better and younger.**" Lucius felt tears start to run down his face unbidden.

"I love you, Lucius. But I know you don't want me." Harry replied.

"**I do want you, Harry. I love you. I love you so much I thought you'd be better off if I pushed you away. Please forgive me for screwing everything up so badly. Let me show you how much I love you and how much I want this child, our child." **Lucius sobbed.

Harry smiled and Lucius kissed his husband deeply. Draco pointed his wand at his father's throat as **moans** began to fill the air, "Finite Incantatum."

Draco sighed as he watched Harry and his father continue to kiss passionately. He'd have to give Pansy credit. She'd done her job. Maybe Draco would take her out on a date as a thank you and maybe find some happiness too.


End file.
